The disclosure relates generally to a method for preparing a 1-[4-(biphenyl-4-carbonyl)]phenylaminoanthraquinone colorant composition.
Anthraquinone derivatives have been widely used in various dye and pigment compositions in such diverse areas as tracer chemistry, polymer industry, etc. Numerous synthetic routes have been devised to obtain these anthraquinone derivatives.
It is therefore desirable to develop a convenient, scalable method for producing the 1-[4-(biphenyl-4-carbonyl)]phenylaminoanthraquinone colorant composition.